Hilaire Belloc
Hilaire Belloc was a British-French writer and historian, one of the most esteemed authors in England in the early 20th Century. Connections Belloc was the son of Bessie Rayner Parkes, a renowned feminist and writer. He was also the maternal great-great-grandson of chemist Joseph Priestley, and the younger brother of Marie Adelaide Belloc Lowndes. Belloc grew up knowing Henry Edward Manning, a family friend who had converted Belloc's mother to Catholicism. Belloc remained close to Manning while growing up, and as a young man in his early twenties, and was greatly influenced religiously and politically by Manning. Belloc was a close friend of G.K. Chesterton, who illustrated many of his works. Belloc was also a friend of Cecil Chesterton. While visiting Rome in 1901, Belloc was summoned by Pope Leo XIII, who was Belloc's loftiest hero. However, Belloc did not recieve the message until after leaving Italy. He always deeply regretted the missed opportunity, but remained a fervent supporter of Leo. Belloc met John Scott-Ellis when the future racehorse breeder was a child. Belloc taught the boy how to make origami figures, prove the Pythagoras' Theorum, and - supposedly - irrefutably prove the concept of the Holy Trinity. Belloc was a rival and adversary of H.G. Wells, and viciously attacked Wells' work The Outline of History. Belloc was a friend of George Bernard Shaw. Belloc criticized Nesta Helen Webster in the 1920's, for her accusations against Jews. Belloc was a friend of Nancy Astor, until approximately the late 1930's, when they had a falling out. Astor, who had recently converted to the faith of Christian Science, attempted to convert Belloc's daughters, which horrified Belloc. Astor also began publically criticizing Catholicism, which Belloc staunchly opposed. The religious differences between them led to a rift that was never repaired. Pope Pius XI awarded Belloc with a Grand Cross of the Order of St. Gregory the Great in 1934, for his services to Catholicism as a writer. As a member of the Fabian Society, Belloc was either acquainted with or friends with Edith Nesbit, Sidney Webb, Hubert Bland, Ada Chesterton, Edward R. Pease, Havelock Ellis, Sydney Olivier, Beatrice Webb, Eleanor Marx, and Annie Besant. Belloc was an acquaintance of Ronald Knox. After Belloc's death in 1953, Knox presided over the funeral. Places Paris, France - Born here, 1870. Slindon, West Sussex, England, UK - Grew up here, 1870 - 1881. Omaha, Nebraska, USA - Visited here, around 1890. Birmingham, Warwickshire, England, UK - Attended school here, lived here, 1881 - 1891. Toul, France - Stationed in the military here, 1891 - 1894. Set out on pilgrimage from here, 1901. Rome, Italy - Traveled here, 1901. Oxford, Oxfordshire, England, UK - Attended university here, 1894 - 1896. Horsham, Sussex, England, UK - Lived here, 1906 - 1953. Glossop, Derbyshire, England, UK - Visited here, 1909. Cambrai, France - Visited here, 1918. New York, New York, USA - Visited here, 1937. Guildford, Surrey, England, UK - Died here, 1953. 'Lists - 'People Who Died in Unusual Ways '''How Added - '''Through his acquaintance John Scott-Ellis. Category:People Category:Historical Figures Category:Writers Category:1870 Births Category:1953 Deaths Category:People From England Category:People From France Category:Hilaire